Frost the Snow Leopard
"Oh really? You think that since your a dumb robot, that you can beat me in a fight? LET'S GO!" Frost the Snow Leopard is a snow leopard whose past is very unknown. Nicknamed "Frosty", she is a snow leopard with basic ninja training. She has light gray fur with black leopard spots, and icy blue long hair. Frost is very nice, protective, brave, and is a tomboy, or a girl that acts more like a guy XD. Hobbies Frost enjoys video games like Five Nights at Freddy's, Minecraft, and Roblox. SHE DISLIKES JERKS AND KOers ON HER GAMES!!!! She constantly gets killed on Roblox Dinosaur Simulator once she reaches Adult stage LOLOL. She is the type that will sit down on a laptop and have headphones BLASTING with FNAF music XD. By the way, her favorite FNAF character is Foxy the Pirate Fox (GO AWAY BALLOON BOY!). Frost enjoys Minecraft as well, and she is great at building roller coasters :D. (By the way, my/her youtube channel is Felicia the Cat, subscribe!) Felicia also enjoys the outdoors, and likes to play basketball and football. History Her past, except for her ninja training, is very unknown. All that is else known is that she lived in the mountains. Frost was mostly alone throughout her childhood, though she wasn't antisocial. Frost was mostly an introvert, and kept to herself, whether it be gaming or drawing. Her drawings included bright drawings of cats, or dark drawings like FNAF OCs or nightmarish dinosaurs. Frost had cats growing up, so she is a cat person. Her favorite dinosaur is Spinosaurus, and drew undead versions of it for Dinosaur Simulator. Anyway, she wasn't depressed, just introvert. Frost had friends, but wasn't the popular girly type. Her tomboy personality added to that because people thought Frost was strange because she wasn't super girly, though she still enjoyed girl stuff. Frost also knows how to play the clarinet, and excelled. She played in the concert and marching band. Other than that, her past is unknown. Attacks After her training, Frost received a light sword, which can only be used to destroy non-living objects, like rocks or robots. To fight living objects, Frost simply uses hand-to-hand, or melee, combat. Frost believes it is unnecessary and not noble to fight live objects with her sword. Even her worst enemy would never be hurt by the sword. Frost won't stop at nothing to stop a bully! She doesn't like when people act like they're better than someone. Frost's light sword can practically demolish non-living material, except for some robots and hard material. Personality Frost's greatest fear is heights, which is why she won't ride the big roller coasters LOL. She also, deep down, fears failure. Frost beats herself up emotionally if she fails. No, she is not scared of spiders or snakes or any of that poo. Her emotions, except for happiness, aren't really expressed all that well, however. Whenever she is sad (unless very sad), she is not a cry baby. Frost's guy-like personality toughened her up. Also, she CANNOT do tears of joy. Frost does not cry over movies or anything, except for some books or movies that are REALLY SAD, which she only chokes up. However, Frost will always try to have the last laugh XD. SEE?! Frost's favorite animals are cats, and had cats growing up. When Frost was down, she had not only her family and friends, but also her cats tried to comfort her. XD She always gets surrounded by her cats when she is gaming! Frost's ninja training also made her stronger in mentality and emotions. She learned that showing too much emotion can be a weakness, but not to be ignorant of her emotions, either. Frost controls her emotions in a balanced fashion. The cause of her fear of heights is genuine. (NOTE THIS IS JUST FOR THE CHARACTER) There was an accident while in a plane for her training. The plane malfunctioned, and everyone had to abandon the plane. Frost's fear got the best of her and she freaked out while skydiving. Her parachute didn't work, and she had to tug at the cords to get it out. Although she is afraid of heights, mysteriously she will still fly in a plane. Frost believes that the pilot did something on accident, hence she believes that it wasn't the plane. After the incident, Frost couldn't control anger and fear properly for some time. Family As of right now, Moonlight the Wolf and Camo the Tiger's whereabouts are unknown. Frost is the oldest and tallest of her siblings. Friends Although not the popular type, Frost made friends. She is friends with Sonic the Hedgehog and the rest of his team. Sonic and the gang were under attack and were captured by Eggman. Meanwhile, Frost was in the area (magically XD), and swooped in to save them. Frost kind of remained anonymous until they were settled. Frost revealed her name after destroying the robots and escaping the base. Sonic's team took to her as odd but heroic. The group became great friends with her, and formed a strong alliance as well. When Frost met Shadow the Hedgehog, she was hostile toward him. Shadow earned her trust, but tried to scheme a plan against Sonic with her help, but she convinced him that he should be a hero instead. Quotes "GAH!!! I JUST GOT MY SPINO TO ADULT! Hmm....this is Roblox, I can get him back....." *picks Albino Terror (The name on Dinosaur Simulator for Indominus Rex, from Jurassic World)* "GO AWAY BALLOON BOY!!" -_-'' ''"Why doesn't anyone understand me?" "Who are you and why are you here?!" "NUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! I'M OUTTA POWER!!!...........YAS!!!!! 6 AM!!!!!" *sigh of relief* "Hmm.....Oh really? Like I'd believe any of that fluff. I know you're lying when you say you destroyed all of those SIX robots in 5 minutes!" "I won't let you hurt her!" Super Form Frost does have a super form she uses on occasion. Frost is secretly connected with the Chaos Emeralds. Super Frost has pale yellow fur with the same black leopard spots, and her hair is light orange. She still has the same blue clothing. (I will post a pic once I can) Super Frost is more aggressive, however. Although she is still a good guy, her attacks are stronger and do more damage. Frost will only use her super form on occasion. Trivia Most of this OC's info is based on me in real life, except for the ninja training, being friends w/ Sonic (lol I can't be) and Shadow, her explanation for her fear of heights, and some other fictious information. If Frost had a Five Nights at Freddy's theme song, it would be Noticed ''by MandoPony. By the way, I took this personality quiz and apparently my FNAF theme song is ''The Bonnie Song ''by Groundbreaking. It's about Withered/Old Bonnie. I'm thinking Frost might be the ''FNaF 2 Rap. Lemme know what you think her FNAF theme song is! Or any theme song! I am considering Frost.exe, or some sort of evil counterpart for her. Category:Snow Leopards